Boredom & Joyful Games
by Helloyura
Summary: Les Noahs s'ennuient. Mais Wisely et Road se sont trouvé une occupation. Jouer avec l'esprit des autres peut être intéressant, surtout quand cela fait ressurgir des choses qu'on préférait enfouir et bouleverse une relation à jamais.


_Bo[re/n]dom & Joy[d]ful Games_

Bonjour à tous, voici donc le chapitre 1 de ma fanfic' TykixDebi.

Le vrai titre est _Bo[re/n]dom & Joy[d]ful Games_ ( petit jeu de mot avec Bondom et Joyd si vous aviez pas compris x) ) mais le site ne veut pas me prendre les crochets ni rien donc j'ai dut changer juste pour le lien ^^'

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Je précise que ces personnages ne sont pas les miens, ils appartiennent à Katsura Hoshino. Seule cette fanfiction m'appartient.

* * *

• Chapitre I:

C'était un matin simple, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus commun dans la vie des Noahs. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations après s'être séparé à la fin du petit-déjeuner. Rien d'inhabituel ne s'était produit, rien d'intéressant qui pourrait satisfaire leurs désirs. Ils s'ennuyaient, la vie n'était pas bien distrayante sans quelques exorcistes à se mettre sous la dent, sans quelques activités ou sans réelle conversation. Une seule chose semblait maintenir leur pauvre vie monotone, cette quête pour la conquête du « cœur précieux » et du « quatorzième ». Et encore, il leur semblait que rien n'avançait, que tout stagnait sur une eau limpide et que malgré tous leurs claquements à la surface tout restait statique. Il fallait se trouver des occupations. Road, par exemple, martyrisait Lero, c'était une activité intéressante mais qui était cependant vite lacente pour les autres. Tyki préférait jongler entre ses deux vies, le plaisir d'avoir une double facette. Pourquoi pas après tout. Mais encore une fois, cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde, ils n'avaient pas tous la chance de pouvoir faire ce genre de chose.

C'est ainsi que ce matin là, alors que rien n'avait changé, Debitto en eut assez de n'avoir rien de plus à faire que de se faire snober par Cross. Il vagabondait dans les couloirs vides de l'Arche en compagnie de Jasdero dans le but de peut-être croiser quelque chose qui bouleverserait ce sentiment d'ennui qui le prenait jusqu'à fond de ses tripes. Il lui arrivait de jeter de petits regards par la serrure des portes pour voir si l'amusement l'attendait de l'autre côté mais à chaque fois, il n'y avait rien.

Rien.

Toujours rien.

Cette lassitude atroce qui lui donnait des envies de crever et de se réincarner dans des années plus animées. Ce serait une solution après tout … Enfin pas vraiment. Il ne fallait pas être débile et faire n'importe quoi non plus. Quoi que c'était exactement la catégorie de choses qu'il aimait faire : les idioties. Elles étaient tellement plus mouvementées que les règles, la droiture et tout ce qui allait avec.

Vint alors Road pour le sortir de ses pensées. Elle attrapa le bras du blond et commença alors à le tirer plus loin dans le couloir en lui disant qu'elle avait besoin de son aide laissant donc le jeune brun complètement seul. Aucun des deux frères ne comprirent ce qui se passait mais Debitto était presque certain qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Surtout qu'elle avait posé un regard assez flippant sur lui, un regard comme elle en avait à chaque fois que des idées sadiques et amusantes lui venaient en tête. Surement Jasdero allait-il être son nouveau jouet le temps que Lero revienne. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas vraiment important, seul ou accompagné, le Noah au rimmel s'ennuierait toujours autant. Rien n'arriverait à changer cette fatalité. Enfin du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait. Il n'en savait rien après tout. Tout pouvait encore arriver.

Il croisa ensuite Wisely qui souriait étrangement en le voyant. Que lui voulait-il à le regarder comme cela ? Ils avaient quoi à le dévisager comme ça aujourd'hui ? C'était lassant et le prochain qui oserait tirer une tête pareille il l'exploserait. Ce dernier obligea alors la moitié du Lien à lui faire face et lui fit signe de le suivre. Debitto s'exécuta en silence, mais comme il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait écouté, il ne se retint pas et le questionna.

**- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?**

Wisely mit un certain temps à lui répondre comme s'il hésitait à lui dévoiler quelque chose. Il n'y avait aucune indiscrétion dans la question du Lien pourtant, cette histoire le concernait il avait parfaitement le droit de savoir. Sinon, il s'arrêterait de toute façon.

**- J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui devrait te plaire si tu veux t'amuser**, répondit finalement Wisely.

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Je sais exactement ce que tu veux au fond de toi.**

Debitto ne comprit absolument pas. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Ca voulait dire quoi « Ce que tu veux au fond de toi » ? Oui il voulait s'éclater mais ça ce n'était pas dur à deviner. Mais, il en déduit donc sans grande difficulté que ce dernier s'était largement amusé à fouiller dans son esprit et surement dans celles de tous les autres Noahs. Peut-être était-ce un nouveau jeu pour lui. Le blond poursuivit alors d'un petit air amusé.

**- Et il se trouve que j'en connais un autre qui veut la même chose.**

Qui est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? Il n'osait pas vraiment poser la question. Il avait peur de ce que Wisely avait encore manigancé. Surement un coup foireux avec un crétin. Bingo, en parlant de crétin, il voyait déjà la réponse au bout du couloir, adossé au mur, une cigarette entre les lèvres, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il avait l'air de les attendre, ou plutôt d'attendre seulement Wisely puisque lorsqu'il tourna les yeux et posa son regard sur le jeune brun, les muscles de son visage donnèrent l'impression de former une légère expression d'agacement. Il n'avait apparemment pas du tout envie de le voir. Et c'était réciproque car Debitto n'avait pas l'air plus réjoui. Aucun des deux n'avait oublié la petite dispute durant le petit-déjeuner lorsque Tyki lui mit en pleine figure qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter de jouer comme un gamin. Ce qui bien sur n'avait pas plut au concerné et qui lui répliqua alors de se la fermer un peu. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. La moitié du Lien tout comme le Plaisir s'était finalement résiliés à préférer se supporter si il y avait un moyen de passer les heures. Ils franchirent alors une porte qui donnait à la chambre de Tyki. Pourquoi la sienne ? Debitto n'en savait rien et il n'avait pas franchement envie de rentrer en ces lieux hostiles. Mais comme le brun et Wisely s'asseyèrent, l'un sur un fauteuil, l'autre au sol jambe croisées, Debitto ne fit pas de manière et s'affala sur le lit comme si ce fut le sien.

**- Te gênes surtout pas, **racla Tyki en le voyant faire.

**- J'y comptais bien, **répondit alors le jeune au rimmel en tirant la langue.

Tyki n'aimait en rien ses manières, il n'était pas dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas à faire ça. Enfin d'un autre côté, il s'en fichait. Qu'il se comporte comme il le voulait, ce n'était pas ses affaires qu'il passe pour un con ou non. Il tapota ses poches pour voir s'il sentait son paquet et une fois qu'il le trouva, il glissa sa main sous le tissu et le sortit pour prendre une cigarette qu'il alluma calmement, relâchant la fumée avec une certaine sensualité avant de baisser les yeux vers Wisely qui avait l'air de se retenir de rire.

**- Alors c'est quoi ton plan ?**

Wisely afficha un large sourire mais ne répondit pas tout de suite laissant les deux autres totalement perplexes. Leurs regards se croisèrent et se questionnèrent silencieusement sur ce que le blond avait trouvé comme passe-temps pour eux. Ca ne sentait pas bon à vrai dire, il fallait espérer qu'il n'ait rien concocté de trop … Malsain.

- **Je vais réveiller en vous ce que vous avez enfoui, laissez vous faire vous allez adorez**, répondit-il finalement.

Il se concentra alors, activant son pouvoir de Noah et pénétra tout d'abord dans l'esprit de Debitto puis dans celui de Tyki les laissant figés et songeurs. Ils auraient pu se défendre, riposter, mais après tout, ça ne pouvait être rien de grave alors autant se laisser faire et voir ce qui pouvait être de si amusant. Quelques instants plus tard, Wisely arrêta et se releva.

- **Voilà, amusez-vous bien**, dit-il avant de partir en souriant.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans parler. Ils ne comprenaient pas bien. Rien n'avait changé. Et surtout, ils ne voyaient pas du tout ce qu'il avait pu soi-disant enfouir. Pourtant Debitto commençait à rougir. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait-il bien dire ? Pourquoi il faisait ça d'un coup ? C'était ridicule ! Agacé, il s'allongea sur le lit, croisant ses bras derrière la tête et ferma les yeux.

- **T'as compris quelque chose toi**? interrogea Tyki d'une voix calme reflétant encore cette monotonie de la journée.

La moitié de Bondom tourna la tête vers lui, le brun était en train de le détailler du regard ou il rêvait ? Non il devait surement rêver. Ou alors c'était ça le petit jeu de Wisely ? Enfin, il n'y comprenait pas vraiment le sens si c'était cela. Mais c'était une possibilité.

- **Non et j'aimerai bien savoir l'utilité de ce merdier**, répondit-il avec agacement.

Tyki se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea jusqu'au lit où il s'y allongea lui aussi, plongeant alors Debitto dans un embarras certain. Pourtant ça ne leur dérangeait pas plus que ça en cet instant. Ils se fichaient d'une telle proximité, d'une telle position. Le Plaisir se tourna ensuite vers lui pour lui dire à voix basse.

- **On verra bien de toute façon.**

* * *

Voilà c'était le chapitre 1, j'espère que ça vous a plu ;)**  
**

**A bientôt ~  
**


End file.
